War of Hormone
War of Hormone (trad.lit Guerra de Hormonas) forma parte del album Dark & Wild. Su nombre en coreano es "호르몬 전쟁" (pronun.Horeumon Jeonjaeng). Escrita Suga (BTS), J-Hope, RM, Supreme Boi y Pdogg es la número 3 del albúm MV El video fué publicado el día 21 de Octubre del año 2014. Zanybros produjo el MV. La coreografía fue hecha por Son Sungdeuk. Produción Mezclada por un grupo indie de rock llamado Bob Hund. El Ingeniero de grabación fué hecho por Pdogg al igual que el arrgelo vocal. El coro esta hecho por Jungkook Letra |-|Español= RM Jungkook V Jimin Jin J-Hope Suga Gracias por existir Por favor llámame, te compraré comida Creo que me volví loco en estos días Las chicas visten cosas que me hacen toser toser, (Muchas) ¡Gracias! por mejorar mi vista (Natural LASIKLa operación Lasik es una operación el que corrige problemas de vision. Cuesta alrededor de 1,676.04€ ($2,077)) No necesito gastar dinero en eso Estaré en pánico, seré un fan Y seré un hombre para ti, nena Mis ojos siguen volteándose a las chicas (Sí) Las chicas son como una ecuación, nosotros, los chicos la resolvemos (Sí) Usa más, tus tacones altos Tengo 18, sé lo que necesito saber Sé que las chicas son la mejor cosa de este mundo Sí, soy un chico malo, así que me gustan las chicas malas Ven aquí nena, vamos a ponernos de acuerdo (Hola, hola) (¡Qué!) (Hola, hola) (¡Qué!) Dime lo que quieres ahora mismo (Hola, hola) (¡Qué!) (Hola, hola) (¡Qué!) Te lo daré a ti nena, ahora mismo No eres mía pero eres la mejor Mi cuerpo da vueltas y vueltas en frente de ti Quiero acercarme a ti, pero en serio eres demasiado hermosa Las chicas son el mejor regalo Mi verdadero deseo eres Solamente tú, sólo tú Si eres tú, estoy bien Oh, no puedo contenerlo a diario Tu frente es la mejor, tu espalda es la mejor Desde tu cabeza a tus pies, eres la mejor La la la la la la la la la Tu frente es la mejor, tu espalda es la mejor La la la la la la la la la Desde tu cabeza a tus pies, eres la mejor La la la la la la la la la Tu frente es la mejor, tu espalda es la mejor La la la la la la la la la Desde tu cabeza a tus pies, eres la mejor Es completamente ridículo No me importa acerca de las chicas, jugaré una vez y diré adiós Pero aprendo cuando te veo, cuerpo 101 Mi testosterona fuertemente aparece Después de ganar una guerra de hormonas Haré un poco de investigación, tu existencia está en contra de las reglas, una falta Si el estándar de la belleza está en el océano, en serio tú eres el Mar Un mini bien cultural del cual se debe tener mucho cuidado a nivel nacional Su cabello, cuerpo, cintura, piernas, incluso su otras partes inconfesables se ESPECULA que esta frase puede estar conectada al escándalo de la Yaman TV. Diciendo que no me importa, sería ridículo como un chico Me pierdo en tus gestos más pequeños Nena, tus tentaciones me tienen lejos de mi computadora cada noche Para ella, la primera damadice que ella siempre está en su mente y que viene antes que cualquier otra cosa porque es la más importante para él. ¿Las chicas son como las montañas de hielo? Déjalo ir J-Hope se refiere a Frozen, una famosa película de Disney donde el personaje principal, Elsa tiene la habilidad de crear hielo y nieve. En la película, el personaje canta un solo titulado "Let It Go". Una mujer que me vuelve loco, provocandome cada día Nuevamente hoy después de luchar contra mis hormonas, estallaré mi espinillaEsta palabra no hace referencia a la parte corporal si no a los granos que emergen con la pubertad y suelen estar asociados con estrés o pubertad. (Hola, hola) (¡Qué!) (Hola, hola) (¡Qué!) Dime lo que quieres ahora mismo (Hola, hola) (¡Qué!) (Hola, hola) (¡Qué!) Te lo daré a ti nena, ahora mismo No eres mía pero eres la mejor Mi cuerpo da vueltas y vueltas en frente de ti Quiero acercarme a ti, pero en serio eres demasiado hermosa Las chicas son el mejor regalo Mi verdadero deseo eres Solamente tú, sólo tú Si eres tú, estoy bien Oh, no puedo contenerlo a diario Tu frente es la mejor, tu espalda es la mejor Desde tu cabeza a tus pies, eres la mejor (¿Debido a qué?) Debido a las chicas (¿Debido a qué?) Gold Por culpa de las hormonas (¿Debido a qué?) Porque soy un chico (¿Debido a qué?) Porque eres una chica (¿Debido a qué?) RM/ALLDebido a las chicas (¿Debido a qué?) RM/ALLPor culpa de las hormonas (¿Debido a qué?) RM/ALLPorque soy un chico (¿Debido a qué?) RM/ALLPorque eres una chica Aquí, BTS reitera las líneas de su segunda Cypher Las chicas son el mejor regalo Mi verdadero deseo eres Solamente tú, sólo tú Si eres tú, estoy bien Oh, no puedo contenerlo a diario Tu frente es la mejor, tu espalda es la mejor Desde tu cabeza a tus pies, eres la mejor La la la la la la la la la Tu frente es la mejor, tu espalda es la mejor La la la la la la la la la Desde tu cabeza a tus pies, eres la mejor La la la la la la la la la Tu frente es la mejor, tu espalda es la mejor La la la la la la la la la Incluso la forma en que caminas es la mejor Citación Tradución sacada de: letraskpop Referencias de Genius |-|Romanizado= onjaehae jwoseo (cham) gamsahae jeonhwa jom haejwo naega (ham) bap salge a yojeum michin michin geo gata gichim gichim hage mandeuneun yeojadeul otcharim da bichim bichim (berimachwi) ttaengkyu! nae siryeogeul ollyeojwo (jayeollasik) don deuril pillyo eobseo I’ll be in panic I’ll be a fan And I’ll be a man of you you you you babe jakkuman nuni doragane yeojadeurui bae (Yup) yeojadeureun bangjeongsik uri namjadeureun hae (Yup) ttam ppilppil gwaenhi bilbildaege dwae deo manhi jom sineojwo haihilhil nado yeollyeodeorp al geon da areo yeojaga segye choegoran geot mariyeo Yes I’m a bad boy so i like bad girl illu wabwa baby urin jal doel geol (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now nae kkeon anirajiman neon choego ni apeseo baebae kkoineun nae mom nege dagaseogo sipjiman neomu simhage areumdawo yeojaneun choegoui seonmuriya seonmuriya jinjja nae sowoneun neoppuniya neoppuniya nan neoramyeon I’m ok Oh jajega andwae maeil aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego La la la la la la la la la aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego La la la la la la la la la meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego La la la la la la la la la aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego La la la la la la la la la georeumgeori hanakkaji choego choego eorim banpuneochi eobtji handu beonssik nolda heeojil yeojadeuregen gwansim eobtji geunde neol bomyeo baewo body geonchukhakgaeron mukjikhage jeunggahaneun naui teseutoseuteron horeumongwaui ssaum igyeonaen daeum yeonguhae neoran jonjaeneun banchigiya paul mijeok gijuni badamyeon neon jom simhae geu jache gukga chawoneseo gwallihaeya doel mihyeong munhwajae geunyeo meori badi heori dari mal motaneun beomwikkaji gwansim eopdan mari namjaroseon manhi eoisangsil jageun jeseuchyeo hanaedo ppeogi gaji Girl ni yuhoge bammada jikyeo nae keompyuteo jari geunyeoreul wihan lady first yeojan chagaun bingsan? Let it go nal michige haneun female nal jageukhaji maeil oneuldo horeumongwaui ssaum hu nae yeodeureumeul jjae (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now nae kkeon anirajiman neon choego ni apeseo baebae kkoineun nae mom nege dagaseogo sipjiman neomu simhage areumdawo yeojaneun choegoui seonmuriya seonmuriya jinjja nae sowoneun neoppuniya neoppuniya nan neoramyeon I’m ok Oh jajega andwae maeil aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego (nugu ttaemune?) yeoja ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) horeumon ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) namjagi ttaemune (namjagi ttaemune?) yeoja ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) RM/ALL yeoja ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) RM/ALL horeumon ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) RM/ALL namjagi ttaemune (namjagi ttaemune?) RM/ALL yeoja ttaemune yeojaneun choegoui seonmuriya seonmuriya jinjja nae sowoneun neoppuniya neoppuniya nan neoramyeon I’m ok Oh jajega andwae maeil ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego La la la la la la la la la ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego La la la la la la la la la meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego La la la la la la la la la ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego La la la la la la la la la georeumgeori hanakkaji choego choego Citación Romanización sacada de letraskpop |-|Hangul= ESTOS COLORES ESTAN SACADOS DIRECTAMENTE DEL CÓDIGO DE https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2014/08/bts-bangtansonyeondan-hormone-war-holeumonjeonjaeng Jin, SUGA, J-Hope, Rap Monster, Jimin, V, Jung Kook 존재해 줘서 (참) 감사해 전화 좀 해줘 내가 (함) 밥 살게 아 요즘 미친 미친 거 같아 기침 기침 하게 만드는 여자들 옷차림 다 비침 비침 (베리마취) 땡큐! 내 시력을 올려줘 (자연라식) 돈 들일 필요 없어 I’ll be in panic I’ll be a fan And I’ll be a man of you you you you babe 자꾸만 눈이 돌아가네 여자들의 배 (Yup) 여자들은 방정식 우리 남자들은 해 (Yup) 땀 삘삘 괜히 빌빌대게 돼 더 많이 좀 신어줘 하이힐힐 나도 열여덟 알 건 다 알어 여자가 세계 최고란 것 말이여 Yes I’m a bad boy so i like bad girl 일루 와봐 baby 우린 잘 될 걸 (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now 내 껀 아니라지만 넌 최고 니 앞에서 배배 꼬이는 내 몸 네게 다가서고 싶지만 너무 심하게 아름다워 여자는 최고의 선물이야 선물이야 진짜 내 소원은 너뿐이야 너뿐이야 난 너라면 I’m ok Oh 자제가 안돼 매일 앞태도 최고 뒤태도 최고 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 La la la la la la la la la 앞태도 최고 뒤태도 최고 La la la la la la la la la 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 La la la la la la la la la 앞태도 최고 뒤태도 최고 La la la la la la la la la 걸음걸이 하나까지 최고 최고 어림 반푼어치 없지 한두 번씩 놀다 헤어질 여자들에겐 관심 없지 근데 널 보며 배워 body 건축학개론 묵직하게 증가하는 나의 테스토스테론 호르몬과의 싸움 이겨낸 다음 연구해 너란 존재는 반칙이야 파울 미적 기준이 바다면 넌 좀 심해 그 자체 국가 차원에서 관리해야 될 미형 문화재 그녀 머리 바디 허리 다리 말 못하는 범위까지 관심 없단 말이 남자로선 많이 어이상실 작은 제스쳐 하나에도 뻑이 가지 Girl 니 유혹에 밤마다 지켜 내 컴퓨터 자리 그녀를 위한 lady first 여잔 차가운 빙산? Let it go 날 미치게 하는 female 날 자극하지 매일 오늘도 호르몬과의 싸움 후 내 여드름을 째 (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now 내 껀 아니라지만 넌 최고 니 앞에서 배배 꼬이는 내 몸 네게 다가서고 싶지만 너무 심하게 아름다워 여자는 최고의 선물이야 선물이야 진짜 내 소원은 너뿐이야 너뿐이야 난 너라면 I’m ok Oh 자제가 안돼 매일 앞태도 최고 뒤태도 최고 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 (누구 때문에?) 여자 때문에 (누구 때문에?) 호르몬 때문에 (누구 때문에?) 남자기 때문에 (남자기 때문에?) 여자 때문에 (누구 때문에?) RM/ALL 여자 때문에 (누구 때문에?) RM/ALL 호르몬 때문에 (누구 때문에?) RM/ALL 남자기 때문에 (남자기 때문에?) RM/ALL 여자 때문에 여자는 최고의 선물이야 선물이야 진짜 내 소원은 너뿐이야 너뿐이야 난 너라면 I’m ok Oh 자제가 안돼 매일 앞 태도 최고 뒤 태도 최고 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 La la la la la la la la la 앞 태도 최고 뒤 태도 최고 La la la la la la la la la 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 La la la la la la la la la 앞 태도 최고 뒤 태도 최고 La la la la la la la la la 걸음걸이 하나까지 최고 최고